blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Orie Ballardiae/Quotes
Character Introduction *''In the name of justice, I will redeem you both! As long as we walk the path of righteousness... we shall never know defeat.'' Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Orie: May your soul be redeemed under the light of the Licht Kreis. : Ragna: Done with the introduction, huh? Then let’s do this. Jin Kisaragi : Jin: Let the hammer of justice fall... : Orie: ...On all who would disrupt order! Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Jubei: Well, here they come. Are you ready? :Orie: Of course. I shall carry out my mission right here, right now. Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) :Orie: Salvation for the righteous... :Tsubaki (Izayoi): Punishment for the unjust. Persona 4 Arena Naoto Shirogane :Orie: On my honor as one of the Licht Kreis, I will not allow evil to stand. :Naoto S.: On my honor as the Detective Prince, I will get the information I need. Mitsuru Kirijo :Orie: Failure is not an option. Let's stay focused and deal with them. :Mitsuru: Very well, we'll keep them within our reach and suppress them just as we theorized. Elizabeth : Orie: I shall redeem your wandering soul. : Elizabeth: The center of lost children is right this way. Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Orie: Let's go, Kido! Think you're ready? : Hyde: Whenever you are, Harada. Linne : Orie: Let’s see your skill, Princess of the Night Blade. : Linne: Sure. Watch and learn... Little Girl of the Licht Kreis. Mika Returna : Mika: Let's do this, Orie. Follow me! : Orie: Okay okay. Just don't forget we're on a mission. RWBY Weiss Schnee : Orie: Weiss, it's seems we are wanted. : Weiss: Oh, I'm honored. Let's treat them with the respect they deserve. Blake Belladonna : Blake: You're not so childish as to confuse power with justice, are you? : Orie: But power is the fastest way to regain control of the situation, and here, we have no choice. Arcana Heart Heart Aino : Orie: Salvation for the righteous... : Heart: And punches for the bad guys! Senran Kagura Yumi : Orie: In the name of justice... : Yumi: May this world be cleansed of evil. Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki : Akatsuki: You have a burden on your shoulders, too. : Orie: Yes. Which is why I cannot back down here. Victory Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Orie: A victor has been determined. Any more fighting would be meaningless. : Ragna: You hear that? Now get lost! Jin Kisaragi : Orie: I will not take your life. Leave this place at once. : Jin: Well said. You’re not even worth killing. Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Orie: Impressive technique. As I'd expect of a seasoned warrior. :Jubei: Well missy, you're not the only one with a mission. Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) :Tsubaki (Izayoi): Your sins have been judged! :Orie: Leave at once before our blades take your life! Persona 4 Arena Naoto Shirogane :Orie: My interrogation isn't finished yet. :Naoto S.: And I would not recommend playing dumb. Mitsuru Kirijo :Orie: The curtain falls. This match is settled. :Mitsuru: That's the end of that. Elegantly done! Elizabeth : Orie: This is your redemption. : Elizabeth: We have a suggestion box, if you have concerns. Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Orie: Phew, that was...quite an extracurricular. : Hyde: Man, I miss the days when school was all we had to worry about. Linne : Orie: Can you stand? I meant to soften my strikes. : Linne: Well, I’m sure they can drag themselves home, at least. Mika Returna : Mika: Behold and tremble. This is the power of Licht Kreis! : Orie: Hey now. Don't get too carried away. RWBY Weiss Schnee : Weiss: The secret to victory... : Orie: ...is justice. : Weiss: And nobility. : Orie: And... er... teamwork, maybe. Blake Belladonna : Blake: Let me stop you right there. The battle is done. : Orie: This match is settled. Arcana Heart Heart Aino : Heart: Love will never be defeated! : Orie: Nor will justice succumb to evil! Senran Kagura Yumi : Orie: All is to uphold law, order, and--'' : Yumi: ''and for the good of this world. Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki : Orie: We will not be swayed from our purpose. : Akatsuki: Not until our missions are complete. Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Ragna: It’s a mission, it’s justice, it’s fate... Do you always need some sort of justification to fight? What a drag. : Orie: Power without purpose is nothing but violence. My oath is not a shackle, it’s a boon. Jin Kisaragi : Orie: To bring judgement upon all evil... Is that really the “Law” and “Order” you serve? : Jin: So what if it is...? Shall I judge the evil within you? Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Orie: So this is why you continue to fight... Not for yourself, but to build a future for all of us... May the light of salvation shine upon your soul. :Jubei: Sorry, but I ain't lookin' for salvation. I just wanna get things squared away, for my own sake. Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) :Orie: We can only carry out law and order through the use of force, which means the justice we uphold is far from perfect. Even so-- :Tsubaki (Izayoi): Yes. Even so, we will always choose the sword. Until the day that all immorality is purged. Persona 4 Arena Naoto Shirogane :Orie: Detective...you are also an agent of justice. :Naoto S.: No, I'd...call myself a seeker of truth. I can't let mysteries remain unsolved. Mitsuru Kirijo :Orie: I value the success of the Licht Kreis over my own. Anyone working for an organization they value would do the same. So, as long as our goals are aligned, I will continue to fight alongside you. :Mitsuru: No need to be so formal, the fight is over. Besides, it's important for a soldier to find rest wherever she can. '' Elizabeth : Orie: ''Powers should not be wielded without justice, but justice without power is an idle fancy. Should I pursue them one at a time? Or both at once? : Elizabeth: You are also a stray sheep, looking for the "answer." Then I shall join you in the directionless journey. Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Hyde: Geez, this is weird... Never thought I’d be fighting alongside you, Harada. : Orie: P-Please keep this a secret from everyone in class. Linne : Orie: Wow, the embodiment of eternal reincarnation can really fight. I’ve underestimated your elegance, Phantom Princess. : Linne: Who are you calling a phantom? I swear... Kids these days have no respect for their elders... Mika Returna : Mika: That's my best friend and best partner! Nice support, and nice assists! Even the gods are stunned by our synchronicity! : Orie: You say that all so casually! Try to be a little more modest, for my sake at least.. RWBY Weiss Schnee : Weiss: One should always strive to be the best version of herself. I want to be the best partner you could have. : Orie: Hehe, what a wonderful thought. Then I too promise to be your best possible partner, as long as time permits. Blake Belladonna : Orie: I don't believe that our justice is right for everyone. We merely wish to be a guiding light for the people. : Blake: Light, huh... Then I must be the shadow that light casts. Fine then. I'll fight for the future I believe in. Arcana Heart Heart Aino : Orie: Both justice and love are signs of righteousness... Two flowers growing from the same stem. : Heart: Yeah! I was just about to say the same thing! I think we're gonna be good friends, Orie! Senran Kagura Yumi : Orie: This may be a temporary treaty, but it's certainly effective. For now, I'm happy to believe in the order you uphold. : Yumi: Then I shall devote my fans to the Licht Kreis's justice. Let us sink into the dreams of sleeping souls. Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki : Akatsuki: Orie... I feel as though I saw you in a soap opera once, long ago. Déjà vu or not, you're an excellent combatant. : Orie: I humbly accept your compliment. It's an honor to fight with another champion of law and order. Category:Quotes